


Jane Ross on a Mission

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Something is going to happen soon. It could be dangerous, DEFINITLY fun.





	Jane Ross on a Mission

Jack, what is it?

I apologize for disturbing you Miss Fisher, We’ve had a tip. Something is going to happen.

What is it, Jack?

We don’t know. There’s intel. Anything could happen. I suspect ... I suspect ... I suspect ... debauchery. You see, there’s to be a convention in town in less than a week, 5 days, I think. It’s big. Anything could happen. I’m stressed (inappropriate word for 1928).

Jack, I’m sure with your skills, my help and Jane, everything will be fine.

Jane?

Yes. She’s in town and was just saying how she would love a career in law enforcement.

Well, Phryne, I never thought I would suggest such a thing, but Jane would be perfect to infiltrate the Con.

Inspector, never fear. Jane is very clever. She was clever when she came here. I hardly taught her a thing.

I’m not going to sleep until this mission is over, Miss Fisher.

Come to Wardlow, Jack, for a nightcap. I shall not sleep either.


End file.
